Propionibacterium acnes (P. acnes) is a gram positive anaerobic bacterium that is linked to many types of infection in humans. For example, P. acnes has been implicated in upper respiratory tract infections, skin and soft tissue infections, and is believed to be associated with over-production of sebum. Since P. acnes is a part of the normal flora of the skin, normally located in sebaceous follicles, it is therefore implicated in the pathogenesis of acne vulgaris, including associated inflammation caused by extracellular enzymes such as lipase and proteases. These enzymes hydrolyze sebum into free fatty acids, which also stimulate the inflammatory process. Chemotactic factors are released by this reaction, attracting neutrophils. As the follicular wall becomes inflamed, an erythematous papule appears at the skin's surface. With the increase of sebum production and bacterial colonization, the follicular unit ruptures, spilling its contents into the dermis. The inflow of neutrophils causes the formation of pustules. Continuation of severe inflammation leads to formation of nodules and subsequent cysts.
Acne vulgaris, or common acne, is a skin disorder of the pilosebaceous unit that generally develops in adolescence and adulthood. The term acne may refer to plugged pores (blackheads and whiteheads), pimples, and deeper lesions (cysts or nodules) that occur on the face, neck, chest, back, shoulders, and/or upper arms. While not a life-threatening condition, acne can be upsetting. Severe acne can also lead to serious and permanent scarring or disfigurement. Normally, acne can develop after one or more of the following occurrences: plugging of the hair follicle with abnormally cohesive desquamated cells, excess sebum production, rapid production of anaerobic skin-colonizing bacteria (including P. acnes) and release of inflammatory substances. Acne treatments involve various methods such as decreasing production, reducing P. acnes growth, normalizing skin shedding, and eliminating inflammation.
A variety of pharmaceutical products have been developed for the acne-treatment market. These products include antibiotics, vitamin A, and keratolytic agents. The effectiveness of these acne treatments vary from patient to patient, and adverse effects such as redness and hypersensitivity may occur. Therefore, new products capable of treating or preventing acnes, especially those caused by P. acnes, are needed.
Photocatalysts have been used for decomposition of harmful chemical substances in both air and water. Titanium dioxide is a semiconductor photocatalyst that is a crystaline form of anatase. It has an energy band gap equal to 3.2 eV. During the activation of TiO2 with light at wavelengths lower than 385 nm, photon energy induces production of electron pairs on the surface of the titanium dioxide. These electron pairs can then further react with water, leading to the formation of free radicals, such as hydroxyl ions (OH−) and superoxide ions (O2−). These free radicals possess strong oxidation power that can efficiently disassemble harmful organic chemical substances, ultimately yielding water and carbon dioxide.
Photocatalysts have been used to reduce the growth of bacteria in drinking water during purification processes and waste water treatment. Photocatalysts may be used to coat the interior and exterior walls of food packages to prevent growth of fungi and bacteria, or to eliminate foul odors. It is also known that photocatalyst coatings on air filters help inhibit bacterial contamination and eliminate odor, such as that from cigarette smoke. In addition, photocatalysts possess a bleaching property. Therefore, in dentistry, photocatalysts may be used as a cleaning agent for eliminating yellow stains from cigarettes, coffee and tartar.
However, a major disadvantage of photocatalysts is their inability to function without light, such as natural sunlight or 40 Watts black light.
One objective of the invention is to prepare an antimicrobial formulation for preventing or treating skin infections with little or no skin allergies or irritation. A more specific objective of the invention is to produce an antimicrobial composition that is effective under visible light for facial application.